


L'Amour Vache

by HBOWarrior



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Compilation, Funny, M/M, OS, Romance, Slash, little bit of violence, rating changeant
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur et Eames se détestent, mais jamais trop longtemps...</p><p>Série d'OS sans vraiment de suite logique, évolution de la relation A/E, rating changeants).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble écrit en une demi-heure avec le prompt "OTP coincés dans un ascenseur".
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

*

« C'est à cause de ta mauvaise humeur, ça porte la poisse. »

Arthur lance un regard assassin à Mr. Eames qui tripote les boutons de l'intercom. Voilà une demi-heure qu'ils sont coincés dans l'ascenseur et il a déjà envie de commettre un meurtre. 

Il pourrait, d'ailleurs. Rien ne marche, pas même la vidéosurveillance. Il pourrait se glisser derrière Eames pendant que ce dernier fait semblant de s'y connaître en électronique, passer un bras autour de son cou et serrer fort jusqu'à ce que ses os craquent... Douce mélodie à ses oreilles que celle du dernier souffle de cet insupportable Anglais et ses vestes en tweed qui agressent les yeux.

« N'y pense même pas », lâche Eames sans se retourner, penché en avant vers des câbles de toutes les couleurs.

« Quoi encore ? Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Je sais ce que tu as en tête, darling. Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu n'es pas mon genre. »

« ... Pardon ? »

Eames se redresse et lui fait face, juste pour savourer l'air ahuri et les joues rouges de colère de son coéquipier.

« Mais oui, tu sais... Un ascenseur... Aucun moyen de sortir... La chaleur qui monte... C'est le fantasme de beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes », fait-il, goguenard.

« Tu es répugnant, Mr. Eames. »

« Ah oui ! J'oubliais. _Monsieur_ Arthur au balai dans le cul est trop coincé pour avoir des fantasmes. Tu serais pas frigide, par hasard ? »

 _BAM_. Arthur lui envoie son poing en pleine mâchoire et pousse un grognement de satisfaction. Une demi-heure qu'il en rêvait ! Malheureusement, et comme il s'y est attendu, Eames ne tarde pas à riposter et à lui envoyer un coup dans l'estomac, ce qui lui coupe momentanément le souffle. Les deux adversaires se jaugent un instant dans le silence le plus complet avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme deux bêtes enragées. Les coups pleuvent, le sang ne tarde pas à tacher leurs costumes hors de prix. Rapidement épuisés par le manque de place et la chaleur étouffante, et se jettent au visage des insultes fleuries... Eames reste classique, tandis qu'Arthur fait preuve d'une originalité insoupçonnée.

« Connard ! »

« Espèce de fils de femme aux mœurs légères ! Il faut être né du cul de Satan pour porter pareilles horreurs ! »

Eames se fige et observe Arthur, à bout de souffle et le regard assassin, poings levés, qui cherche autre chose à dire. Sauf qu'Eames éclate de rire.

« Oh bon sang, Arthur ! D'où tu les sors ces expressions ?! »

Il rit encore, et ça semble surprendre Arthur, persuadé que ses insultes étaient dans le top 10 des punchlines à cracher au visage de son ennemi juré. Mais là, l'ennemi juré est juste mort de rire, des larmes de joie perlent même au coin de ses yeux et il se tient les côtes.

« Dis-moi autre chose... Vas-y, Arthur... Dis un truc ! C'est trop bon ! »

« Tu aimes te faire insulter ? » demande l’autre avec mépris. « Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à tirer de toi, sac à vin ! »

Eames repart dans son fou rire. « Putain, elles sont géniales tes expressions ! »

Il se laisse glisser contre la tôle de l'habitacle et essuie ses larmes. Arthur le regarde toujours, interdit. Il se fiche de lui, c'est sûr. Encore que... avec le temps, Arthur a appris à lire dans le regard de l'Anglais. Et là, on dirait juste qu'il est content. Barjot de Rosbif !

« Hé, te vexe pas, darling », dit soudain Eames. « Tu as fait ma journée, là. » Il lui tend une main. « On fait une trêve ? Tu m'as battu à plate couture avec tes mots. »

Arthur cligne des yeux. Il rêve où Eames lui sourit ? Il le scrute encore un moment, puis finit par tendre une main hésitante et serrer celle, un peu moite et ensanglantée, de Mr. Eames.

Il prend place à ses côtés, desserre un peu sa cravate froissée et passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Eames l'observe du coin de l'œil.

« Quoi ? »

« Hum ? Oh, rien. J'me disais juste que ça t'allait bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me va bien ? »

« Cet air de voyou », sourit Eames. Encore une fois, son regard est chaleureux, pas moqueur. Arthur s'en trouble et détourne le regard.

« Arrête de dire des choses comme ça, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse bouffer ta trêve. »

Eames pouffe. « Désolé, darling, c'est juste trop tentant. J'adore voir ta bouille en colère, c'est adorable. »

« Eames... » menace Arthur. Toutefois, il garde les yeux rivés au sol. Il sent son cœur palpiter. L'Anglais colle son épaule contre la sienne.

« Alors, tu m'apprends ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

« Tes expressions, là... C'est génial. Non, vraiment, j'adore ! Il faut que je sorte ça au prochain type qu'on tabasse ! »

Eames repart dans un rire chantant et Arthur finit par esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire.

 

_Fin?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt imposé : voyage aux Urgences.  
> Ou Arthur qui commence à se rendre compte de son attirance pour Mr. Eames... 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Arthur est à Hanoï, au Vietnam, lorsque Dom lui téléphone. La réception est mauvaise, il est en pleine négociation avec un baron local pour une histoire d’espionnage industriel. Il ne comprend pas ce que Dom lui dit ; ses yeux sont braqués sur cinq chemises à fleurs et quatre coupes gominées (le cinquième est chauve), qui le menacent de leurs armes. Il lève une main, explique qu’il ne s’agit que de sa "femme" et s’excuse un instant.

— Cobb, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment, chuchote-t-il une fois à l’autre bout de la vaste pièce. Sa voix est couverte par les ventilateurs qui tournent à plein régime. Il fait une chaleur étouffante.

 _— C’est important_.  _C’est à propos d’Eames._  

Quelque chose se tord au creux de son estomac, mais Arthur se reprend vite.

— S’il a fait une connerie, qu’il se débrouille, lâche-t-il avant que Dom le coupe.

_— Ton équipe est au complet ?_

— Pardon ?

 _— Tu peux confier l’organisation à quelqu’un de ton équipe ? C’est important_ , répète l’extracteur.

Arthur jette un œil par-dessus son épaule. Ses clients s’impatientent.

— Cobb, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

_— Il faut que tu rejoignes Eames à Bogota. Il est à l’hôpital._

Le sol semble se dérober sous lui.

L’épique de Cobb fait de la sous-traitance un peu partout depuis six mois. Arthur n'a pas revu Eames, qu'on a envoyé en Colombie, et il ne s'est pas privé de dire à qui voulait l’entendre (c'est-à-dire personne) qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de pouvoir enfin travailler au calme. Cependant, les semaines passant, la morosité l’a gagné. Il n’y a plus personne pour l’emmerder, alors il engueule ses collègues dès que l'occasion se présente, histoire de ne pas perdre la main jusqu’à ce que Dom le remette en équipe avec l’Anglais.

 _— Arthur_?

— Oui ?

Arthur prend conscience qu’il s’était mis à fixer un point invisible sur le mur jaunâtre où un cafard court.

 _Eames est à l’hôpital_.

 _— Eames. Bogota_ , répète encore Cobb. _Il ne veut voir personne d’autre que toi._

— Attends… Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Eames est à l’hôpital ? demande Arthur, qui semble enfin se réveiller.

Il perçoit le discret soupir lassé de son collègue et ami à l'autre bout de la ligne. Un des hommes dans son dos dit quelque chose en vietnamien, et Arthur n'a pas besoin de se retourner vers eux pour deviner qu'ils le menacent toujours.

— _Écoute Arthur, je sais seulement qu'il a été admis hier à la Clinica Colsanitas de Bogota et qu'il a demandé à te voir. On est en train de prendre trop de retard sur les extractions en cours alors s'il te plaît, Arthur, va t'assurer qu'Eames n'est pas compromis ou en danger de mort, et appelle-moi dès que tu en sais davantage._

Arthur fronce les sourcils avec confusion.

— Pourquoi Eames ne-

— _Appelle-moi,_ le coupe Cobb avant de rapprocher.  

Arthur jure et lève les yeux vers le plafond miteux. Eames a dû _encore_ se compromettre, comme l'a supposé Dom quelques instants plus tôt. Mais que fiche-t-il à l'hôpital ? S'il s'était fait tirer dessus, il se serait débrouillé pour se soigner lui-même afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui ou le business de Dom Cobb. À moins que ce ne soit beaucoup plus grave qu'il ne le pense.

 

Quatre heures plus tard, c'est la boule au ventre qu'Arthur prend place dans le premier avion de sa longue traversée. Un jour et quatre heures le séparent de Bogota... Il serre les dents... Eames aura plutôt intérêt à être reconnaissant face à ses efforts.

Durant ces vingt-huit longues heures de voyage et d'escales interminables, Arthur a tout le loisir de s'inquiéter pour son collègue de travail qu'il déteste tant. Et s'il arrivait trop tard et qu'on le menait à la morgue plutôt qu'à hôpital ? Et si les autorités locales l'attendaient pour le coffrer ? Il essaie à plusieurs reprises de joindre l'établissement pour avoir plus d'informations sur la situation, mais cet abruti d'Anglais a visiblement usé d'une fausse identité puisque personne n'a été enregistré sous le nom de James Alexander Eames. Personne n'a voulu lui donner la liste des patients admis aux Urgences les soixante-douze dernières heures, non plus.

Arthur décide de détester un peu plus Mr. Eames.

Lorsqu'il pose enfin les pieds sur le sol colombien, il perd encore trois bonnes heures à récupérer ses valises et à passer la douane ; et deux autres à trouver un taxi. Il n'a pas dormi depuis bientôt trois jours, il a à peine eu le temps de se changer et de se raser entre deux escales et n'a rien avalé depuis la veille. Autant dire que l'Américain est d'une humeur exécrable et ne ressemble plus à grand-chose avec son costume froissé, les cernes sous ses yeux et ses cheveux d'habitude impeccables qui, là, ont tout de la coupe de Pete Doherty.

C'est en essayant, en vain, de plaquer un épi qui lui donne l'air idiot sur son crâne qu'il pénètre enfin dans la Clinica Machinchose et pose deux mains fermes sur le comptoir de l'accueil.

À cet instant, il a l'air d'un fou furieux, mais la secrétaire ne se laisse pas impressionner.

— ¿Señor?

 _Merde_ , pense Arthur. Cette femme n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de s'adresser à lui en anglais, comme le chauffeur de taxi a eu l'amabilité de le faire. (En voyant la tête de son client, le pauvre homme n'a pas voulu tenter le diable).

L'Américain ravale un commentaire désobligeant –le manque de sommeil et d'hygiène le rendent vraiment ignoble– et se force à se remémorer ses cours d'espagnol au lycée. Arthur est doué pour beaucoup de choses, il parle même plusieurs langues. Mais l'espagnol...

— Euh... Buenos dias, señora. Mi (il se désigne en effectuant de grands gestes), venido para... cherchar ? Euh... un... chico... (il mime du mieux qu'il peut l'apparence d'Eames... et ce n'est pas glorieux).

La secrétaire lève un sourcil condescendant sur lui.

— Nombre y apellido.

— Pardon ?

— ¿Como se llama el paciente?

— Ah. Eames. James, son prénom... "Nombre".

La femme pianote sur son clavier d'ordinateur avant de lever une nouvelle fois son regard las vers lui.

— No hay ningún "Eames" registrado en la lista de admitidos, señor. ¿Usted está seguro que el paciente está en nuestro hospital?

Arthur cligne des yeux. Il n'a compris que "non" et "Eames". Il soupire, épuisé, et remercie d'un signe de tête la secrétaire qui se replonge dans son travail sans plus faire attention à lui. Il en profite pour se glisser discrètement dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

 Il croise un infirmier et tente une nouvelle fois sa chance.

— Buenos dias... English ?

— Oui, monsieur ?

— Merci Seigneur, lâche Arthur au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je cherche la chambre de mon ami. Je ne parle pas espagnol, alors je n'ai pas compris ce que la secrétaire m'a dit...

— Dans quel service est-il ?

— Je ne sais pas, il a été admis aux Urgences il y a trois jours. Un Anglais, avec des vêtements démodés et un humour douteux. On m'a dit que je pouvais venir le chercher, ment Arthur avec aplomb.

L'infirmier réfléchit un instant.

— Oui, ça me dit quelque chose. On a reçu un Anglais vraiment mal en point, il y a trois jours...

Arthur pâlit. Quand est-ce que quelqu'un va lui expliquer ce qui est arrivé à cet imbécile ?!

— Son état est stable, mais il a besoin de repos, le rassure immédiatement l'infirmier. Il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire, en revanche. Chambre 336, troisième étage, il me semble...

— Merci.

 

Le cœur d'Arthur bat à tout rompre. Il ne veut pas l'admettre, mais il est vraiment inquiet pour Eames. Il met son angoisse et ses mains tremblantes sur le compte de la fatigue et prend la direction de la chambre 336 au pas de course. À mesure qu'il s'en approche, des éclats de voix s'échappant de la porte entrouverte lui parviennent.

Quand il l'atteint, ce sont des rires qui se font entendre. L'air grave, il fait irruption dans la pièce et découvre Mr. Eames allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, le sourire aux lèvres, entouré d'une demi-douzaine d'infirmières et d'aides-soignantes. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, les yeux de l'Anglais pétillent et son sourire s'élargit.

Arthur tombe des nues. Hagard, il observe les visages joyeux tournés vers lui puis commence à comprendre.

Il comprend qu'Eames n'est pas à l'article de la mort.

Il comprend aussi qu'il s'est fait avoir.

Une colère grandissante s'empare de lui, il en a les jambes flageolantes et la tête qui tourne. Mais avant qu'il n'explose, Eames le devance.

— Tu es enfin là, _love_. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

— Ah, c'est vous, alors ! S'exclame un fort accent latino. Arthur n'arrive même pas à savoir qui vient de parler tant il est ahuri par la situation.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! lâche une autre. Vous en avez de la chance.

— N'est-ce pas, mesdames ? Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser...

— Oh, bien sûr. Allez les filles, on retourne bosser. À bientôt, Mr. Wilson !

— À bientôt ! Rendez-moi visite à votre prochaine pause !

Quelques filles gloussent et d'autres jettent des coups d'œil attendris à Arthur, toujours raide comme un piquet au milieu de la chambre. Une fois seuls, Eames se redresse un peu et sourit, goguenard.

— Darling, tu as une sale gueule. Mais j'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe.

C'en est soudain trop pour Arthur. Il explose, se met à hurler en prenant à partie le mobilier, sous l'œil moitié surpris, moitié amusé de l'autre homme.

— … Tu n'as vraiment honte de rien ! J'ai traversé la moitié de la planète, j'ai abandonné mon équipe en pleine négociation pour te retrouver affalé dans un lit à te faire dorloter par des infirmières ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude, je te croyais presque mort ! Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ?!

— Tu étais inquiet pour moi ?

Arthur veut répliquer mais fait la grimace. Il en a trop dit et se fige.

— Arthur, reprend Eames avec plus de sérieux. Tu étais inquiet ?

— … Cobb m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital et que tu ne voulais voir que moi, lâche-t-il, poings serrés. Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu pour te retrouver ici ?! Je croyais qu'on t'avait _au moins_ tiré dessus !

Eames étouffe un petit rire, lorsque soudain, les traits de son visage se tordent ; il peine à respirer. Sans réfléchir, Arthur s'élance vers lui, pose une main sur son épaule. Toute trace de colère a disparu. Eames jure, plié en deux sur son lit. Il parvient à réguler sa respiration et se laisse retomber sur le dos.

— Tu verrais ta tête, Arthur, souffle-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu aurais besoin de prendre un peu le soleil.

Le Point Man lui jette un regard assassin, mais l'épuisement est visible dans ses yeux clairs alors Eames se force à garder son sérieux cinq minutes. Il pose sa main sur celle d'Arthur, qui ne semble pas le remarquer (ou peut-être fait-il tout pour ne _pas_ le remarquer).

— Merci d'être venu.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Eames ?

— Il y a trois jours, j'étais en train de bosser sur mon extraction en cours, quand tout à coup une douleur atroce m'a traversé les reins. Comme si on me tirait dessus. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre connaissance, parce que bon sang, ça faisait un mal de chien. J'ai réussi à me faire conduire jusqu'aux Urgences et le médecin a dit que j'avais des calculs rénaux.

Il y a un blanc. Arthur retire sa main, l'air choqué.

— … Tu m'as fait traverser la moitié de la planète… pour des calculs rénaux ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! Hurle-t-il de nouveau.

— Hé, ça aurait pu être super grave. On m'a opéré hier, explique Eames calmement. Le doc a dit que je devais me reposer, et je dois rester en observation encore une journée. Un responsable m'a demandé quel membre de ma famille il devait prévenir, je lui ai dit mon _époux_ , sauf que _monsieur_ était injoignable, alors j'ai demandé à ce qu'on contacte Dom pour qu'il te fasse passer le mot.

— Tu n'es qu'un... Attends, quoi ? Ton _époux_? C'est une blague ? Tu n'aurais pas pu dire autre chose ?

Eames hausse les épaules, son regard malicieux accroché à celui, furieux, du Point Man. Il passe une main sur le bras de son «  _époux_ », qu'il caresse avec affection, avant qu'Arthur ne lui file une tape sur les doigts. Le médecin entre dans la petite chambre au même moment.

— Bonjour, messieurs…

— Bonjour, docteur, sourit Eames. Il est tellement détendu et joyeux qu'il est difficile de croire qu'il a subi une opération chirurgicale la veille.

— Vous êtes ? Demande l'homme en blouse blanche à l'attention d'Arthur, qui se raidit immédiatement.

Eames en profite pour enlacer ses doigts aux siens et Arthur prend le temps de lui lancer un regard noir.

— Je suis… son mari, lâche-t-il enfin entre ses dents. Il fait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas faire ravaler le sourire niais qu'arbore l'Anglais à cet instant.

— Ah ! Parfait, s'exclame le médecin. Votre mari a eu de la chance d'être pris en charge aussi vite. Sans traitement, il aurait pu faire une septicémie.

Arthur observe l'homme avec indifférence, attend qu'il dise autre chose. Eames lui _broie_ discrètement les doigts pour le faire réagir.

— Oh, comprend-il. Oh oui ! Heureusement que vous étiez là… Merci, docteur.

Il espère que son faux air dramatique fera l'affaire.

— Ce n'est rien, c'est mon travail, sourit l'autre.

 _Ouf, il n'y a vu que du feu_.

— Quand est-ce qu'il pourra quitter l'hôpital ?

— Si d'ici ce soir ses constantes sont toujours dans le vert, vous pourrez partir. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, Mr. Wilson, je vais vous examiner une dernière fois.

Arthur s'écarte tandis qu'Eames réajuste sa position sur le lit.

— Vous pouvez rester, l'interpelle le médecin alors qu'Arthur est déjà à la porte. Ce dernier serre les dents et se force à sourire.

— Ça va aller, je vous laisse entre vous.

— Arthur supporte mal toutes ces choses, explique Eames, un peu moqueur. Tu ne m'embrasses pas avant de partir, trésor ? minaude-t-il.

Les deux hommes le dévisagent, Arthur en fait de même. Il sent ses joues rosirent (de colère, bien sûr) et prend une inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui s'emballe. Il est à deux doigts d'envoyer Eames se faire foutre, mais le médecin l'observe avec un sourire poli et il capitule. Il retourne auprès du Forger, se penche et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres.

Eames en profite pour passer une main sur sa nuque et l'embrasse à son tour. Arthur laisse échapper un léger _couinement_ lorsqu'il sent la langue de l'Anglais caresser la sienne avec langueur. Il se sent aussi ridicule que confus et se déteste pour ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Qu'est- ce qui _leur_ prend ?

Le raclement de gorge du médecin les fait se séparer et Eames a tout juste le temps de croiser les pupilles dilatées de son collègue de travail, qui fait volteface et quitte la chambre sans un mot.

L'Anglais sourit, encore, et s'excuse auprès du médecin.

— On ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps, explique-t-il.

Le docteur lui renvoie son sourire et enfile ses gants en latex.

Eames se dit qu'il n'a pas été aussi heureux depuis des années.


End file.
